Metal Gear REN
by Solid Wolf
Summary: Snake, Raiden, and Meryl are on a mission to stop Metal Gear REN, and someone from the dead is there to help. Who is the mysterious woman? Read to find out, Ch 6 is up!
1. To the Santro Building

Note: I do not own Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, the character's, blah blah blah I don't own jack crap ok I own this chair and this computer and my Mc Donnald's toy ok. Don't sue me nobody!  
Pease R&R this is my first Fic ever so I am open to any and all suggestions, whether they be good or bad ^_^  
Oh By the way I also go by the SN Solid Wolf.  
******************  
A man walking down the street wearing a large leather coat calls for a cab. He says to the driver in a gruff voice "To Manhattan".  
  
The man got in the cab and then pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" a slightly feeble voice answered.  
"Hey it's me. I'm on my way to Manhattan."  
"Good. When you get there, go into the Santro building, then contact me."  
"No problem"  
"Is the stealth camouflage working?"  
"Dunno, I'm in a cab so I haven't used it."  
  
The cab driver seemed to be intently listening. He tried to lean back without looking suspicious.  
  
"Well, test it out ok?"  
"All right. Hey I'll reach you when I get to the building ok?" He was hinting to the cab driver that it was none of his business.  
"Ok. Talk to you then, Snake"  
  
Snake turned his phone off and then hid it in one of the pockets of his jacket.  
  
"Business stuff, eh?" The cab driver said to him.  
"You could say that" Snake replied.  
  
The cab pulled over onto a curb and Snake paid the man. "Thanks" Snake said to him.  
  
Then he ran into the nearby alley. He hid behind a tree and dropped his coat. A glimmer of light shows his sharp blue eyes. Then, he disappeared. It was the stealth camouflage. The blur of him ran into the street and down it near a building. The sign read "Santro Inc."  
"Hmm... closed" Snake said to himself.  
Suddenly, his suit started sparking and shorted itself out.  
"Damn! Again?"  
Snake looked around to make sure no one saw him, then touched behind his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Otacon, this is Snake. I'm at the Santro building. They're closed and the stealth camo' just broke."  
"You need to find some way to get in. Too bad about the stealth suit, I had a feeling it would break."  
"How did you know?"  
"Well, it's the same one from the tanker, and I never really got around to fixing it." His voice trailed off at the end.  
"Otacon..."Snake growled. "Anyway, how do I get in?"  
"Hang on a minute"  
Snake heard the sounds of typing. After a moment Otacon said, "Go around to the back. There's a fire escape ladder, climb it up one floor. According to my radar, there should be a open window you can climb through."  
"Great"  
"Snake, you need to find Meryl. She's being held hostage. After you rescue her, she'll be able to tell you where the metal gear is being held."  
"Meryl..."Snake sighed. "Who's got the metal gear now?"  
"I have no idea. But I'll bet 'they' have something to do with it."  
"The Patriots?"  
"Yep. The government retrieved Metal Gear Ray from Liquid... er, Ocelot...uh, well, you know what I mean! Well they got it back. And I know you know who really runs the government."  
"Boy do I ever..." Snake sighed. "I'm getting too old for this shit."  
Otacon laughed.   
  
Snake turned his codec off and looked down the street again. There was still no one. Then he went around to the back. Otacon was right, the fire ladder was right there. Before climbing it he checked out his sneaking suit to see his equipment. Thermal goggles, a scope, an M9, and a book. Otacon sure wasn't the one to put the book in there, Snake thought. Then he chuckled. He climbed the ladder, after he'd gone up one floor he took out his M9. He cautiously looked into the window. No one. No cameras either. Snake suddenly realized that he had no radar. He called Otacon.  
  
"Why don't I have any radar?"  
"Don't worry, you should get it any minute now."  
"Great."  
  
He shut off his codec and entered the room. All the walls were metallic. Good if he needed to distract an enemy. There was one locker, and inside was some M9 ammo. Snake cautiously exited the room. He entered a long hall. He looked down each side with his thermal goggles. He saw someone coming his way from the right side. Their walk seemed familiar. He knew it wasn't Meryl though. Snake heard a beep and saw that his radar was working. Snake walked back into the room to wait until the guy had passed.  
After he passed the room, Snake came out behind him, put the M9 to his head and shouted, "Freeze!"   
  
The man's blonde hair seemed strangely familiar. He slowly turned around, but he took out a Socom and pointed it at Snake's head too quickly for Snake to shoot.  
  
Snake's heart stopped for a second. "Raiden?"  
**************  
Note: Well there's Chapter One! Chapter Two will be up within three days depending on how much Homework I get ^_^ 


	2. Meryl and Rose

Note: I still don't own MGS, MGS2, characters, blah dee blah blah blah so don't sue me I'm just a helpless teenager who lives with her mommy.  
Thanks for all the reviews! I'll be sure to take your tips and use them. Well here goes CH 2(so don't bitchslap me ~_^)  
-------------  
"Snake? That you?" Raiden put his gun away.  
Snake put his M9 down, but still held it tightly. "What are you doing here?"  
Raiden hesitated for a moment. "They've got Rose..."  
"What?"  
"Yeah. But I also heard about a new Metal Gear. That would explain why you're here."  
Snake thought of Meryl for a second. Better not tell him, he thought to himself. Then he realized Raiden said "new". "The Metal Gear is new? It isn't REY?"  
"You didn't know? Well then you're in for a shock."  
"Huh?"  
"Not only is the new Metal Gear amphibious, it flies as well."  
"What?!"  
"There's more. It has a stealth device. It can't be used for long periods of time though, only for about ten minutes. Still, that's more than enough time to escape, considering it doesn't make noise either."  
"Damn..."This was too much for Snake. He dug in his pocket looking for his cigarettes. "What the hell?"  
Raiden handed him one of his.  
"I thought you said you quit?" Snake queried.  
"I did, I started again. Guess you had an effect on me in the Big Shell." They both laughed.  
"Raiden, do you have any idea where Rose and Mer-"Snake stopped. He didn't want Radien to know about her. He didn't want to seem any weaker than he already was. "Where Rose is being held?"  
Raiden raised an eyebrow. "Uh...well yeah. She should be on the third floor. You coming?"  
"Yeah."  
Raiden and Snake quietly went down the hallway and got into an elevator. Raiden hit the blue 3 button. Snake leaned against the cold handrails and called Otacon.  
  
"Otacon, did you catch all that."  
"Everything," Otacon replied. "This is amazing, I never saw anything like this in the Pentagon's files. And I got into the highest security, too. Well I'll keep looking and I'll call you if I find anything."  
Snake thought for a second. "Wait, what if it isn't the government who's got this?"  
"You're right! I'll try other places, bye!"  
  
Otacon clicked off. The elevator made a "ding" sound, indicating they had reached the third floor. Raiden cautiously entered the hall. Snake held out his M9. Snake told Raiden to slow down, as he analyzed the hall. It looked like a prison. Snake's codec rang.  
  
"Yeah, Otacon?"  
"Snake, it's me" a feminine voice answered.  
"Meryl!?"  
"Yeah."  
"Meryl, where are you?"  
"I'm on the third floor. In a cell."  
"Are you alone?" Snake asked, thinking of Rose.  
"Yeah. Why? Should I be with somebody?"  
"I met up with an old friend. His girlfriend was taken, just like you."  
"'Friend'? What friend?"  
"Raiden. I told you about him remember?"  
"Oh, I get it. He's there to rescue Rose. Just like you're here to get me."  
"There's more, though. A new Metal Gear."  
"Yeah, I heard the terrorists talking about it."  
"Terrorists?"  
"Well, yeah Snake. Who did you think had it?"  
"The Patriots."  
"Not this time."  
"Look, we'll talk in private. I'm on the third floor now."  
  
Snake turned off his codec. He told Raiden the truth about Meryl. He also said that Rose wasn't with Meryl, and that she must've been taken somewhere else.  
"Damn!" Raiden hit the wall with his fist.  
"Calm down, we'll find her."  
Raiden too a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Let's go."  
"Snake!" Meryl ran over to the bars. She and Snake embraced through the bars.  
"Now how do I open this thing?" Snake asked.  
"There's a guard somewhere on this floor, he's got it."  
"Ok. We'll be right back."  
"Snake, take my gun. It's over on the table there."  
She pointed at a metallic desk with an Apple laptop on it. On the laptop were two Desert Eagle handguns. He took one and holstered it, and gave the other to Meryl.  
Snake turned to Raiden. "Come on."  
They continued down the hall in search of the guard. About twenty feet down they saw him. They ran up behind him.  
"Freeze!" Shouted Raiden. Raiden put the gun to the back of the guard's head as Snake went around to the front.  
"Drop your gun." Snake said to the guard, and he did so. "Who are you with?"  
The guard shivered and said "The Sons of Liberty"  
"WHAT?!" Raiden and Snake said in unison.  
"Who's leading you?" Raiden asked.  
"Solidus Snake. of course."  
Snake's eyes widened. "He's alive?"  
"Yes," replied the guard. "And he's still after the Patriots." He grinned.  
"Snake, look out!" Raiden exclaimed. He put the man in a chokehold so he wouldn't get away  
Snake turned around and saw Vamp. He had Rose, with a knife to her neck.  
"Rose!" Raiden wanted to go after her, but he knew better. "You! But I killed you!"  
Vamp laughed, "I told you, more than once, that I've already died. I can't die twice." He smiled, showing his sharp, white teeth.  
The guard in Raiden's arms was shaking.  
Raiden nodded torward the guard. "I'll kill him!" Raiden shouted.  
"Ha! Go ahead. It makes no difference if he's alive or not."  
Raiden snapped his neck. He pointed his gun at Vamp now.  
Snake hollered to Raiden, "Shoot him!"  
They both shouted at Vamp, careful not to hit Rose. Vamp threw Rose to the ground, and blocked the bullets. Then, blood spilled out of Vamp's head.  
"What? But, we never hit him?" Raiden said to Snake.  
Meryl came out of the corner next to where Vamp laid. She twirled the gun in her hand and blew the smoke away.  
"Pretty good huh?"  
"Meryl!" Snake exclaimed. "How did you get out?"  
"I dunno why I didn't think of it before, I just shot the key lock. No one noticed because of all the bullets shooting anyway, and Vamp was too busy deflecting bullets," she explained. She kicked Vamp's side, "Guess he's dead now."  
"I don't know," Snake told her. He looked around. "Raiden?"  
Meryl turned around.  
"Rose wake up!!!" Raiden was trying to revive Rose.  
Snake went over. He took Rose's pulse. "She's still alive, and breathing. She's just unconscious." He shook her vigorously, and she awoke.  
"...Jack?" she said sleepily.  
"I'm right here," He grabbed her hand.  
Meryl rolled her eyes. She did love Snake, but she wasn't into the mushy stuff. "We need to get going! We need to locate REN."  
"Meryl's right," Snake said. "You alright Rose?"  
She nodded. Raiden helped her up.  
"Good, let's go."  
Rose looked shocked. "M-me?"  
"Unless you want to stay here, then you need to come. There's no where else to go," Snake told her.  
"Can't I go stay with Otacon?"  
Meryl rolled her eyes again.  
Snake called Otacon and asked if he could get Rose out of there.  
  
"Sure, take her to the roof. A helicopter will be there in 5 minutes."  
"Where do we go after that?"  
"While she's on the roof, you guys need to head for floor 5. I'm picking up another elevator on that floor, and it goes down into a basement. REN is probably there."  
Snake turned off the codec and told Rose to go to the roof. He gave her his M9 for "defense purposes". She got on the elevator and headed for the roof. When the elevator came back down, the three got on. Meryl pressed the button that had a 5 on it. The doors closed.  
-------------  
Be sure to review!  
Ch3 could be up really soon, maybe even today(MAYBE). 


	3. Mei Ling

Note: I still don't own MGS, MGS2. Yadda yadda blah Dee blah   
Well here's number 3! Sorry if it seems a little short.  
----  
*Ding* The elevator reached floor 5. Snake leaned up against the wall and peered into the room to look for guards. Nothing. The three slowly exited the elevator and the doors closed behind them.  
"You know, this place sure isn't guarded considering the newest Metal Gear is supposed to be here," observed Raiden.  
"It's quiet. Too quiet if you ask me," Meryl stated.  
"Watch your backs," Snake told them. "There's something not right, I can feel it."  
They continued through the room. It was large and white. It has no doors, except for the two elevators. Raiden and then Meryl followed snake. They heard a swooshing sound, and Snake and Raiden turned around. Meryl was frozen still.  
"Meryl? What's wrong?" Snake asked her.  
"You know this stealth camouflage comes in handy," a voice told them. He sounded Romanian  
Meryl suddenly fell and gasped for air. The three looked around.  
"Show yourself you coward!" Snake told him, looking around the room for him.  
The strange man's laughing echoed throughout the room. "You know, I think I will."  
They heard footsteps coming from the back. Then, a man appeared. He had wavy black hair, and intense, deep brown eyes. He was around 6'5 and on the slim side, but with some muscle. He wore a skintight exoskeleton. It was much like Grey Fox and Olga's suits, but solid black. His face could be seen, too. Meryl's eyes seemed to light up when she saw him, but she didn't say anything.  
"I am Dark Scorpion. As dark as the night, and as deadly as a scorpion. I already know who you three are. Raiden, or Jack the Ripper?" He laughed as his eye's moved from Raiden to Meryl. "And of course, Meryl Silverborough," he kissed her hand. Meryl slowly pulled away, but her eyes looked like she didn't want to.  
"Get your hands off her!" Snake pushed Dark Scorpion away from her.  
Dark Scorpion caught his breath. Then turned to Snake. "Oh, and we mustn't forget the legendary Solid Snake. Well sorry Snake, but your legend will end soon. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a meeting with the boss." He disappeared. "Au revoir!"  
The elevator doors from where they came had opened and closed.  
"Meryl, are you alright?" Snake walked over to her.  
"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine."  
Her stuttering upset Snake for a moment, but he figured she was just shone up.  
"That was a little...weird." Raiden said. "What's his game?"  
"I dunno," Snake replied. "We better keep going though."  
They crossed the room and got into the elevator. It went up to floor 10 and basement 3.  
"Which one?" Raiden asked.  
"I'm not sure, let me call Otacon."  
He did so, and Otacon told him to check all of them. He also told Snake that Rose was there with him and she would be helping out in a while. He turned off his codec. He told the others about what Otacon said.  
"Ok, we'll all take different floors. I'll take B1. Raiden, B2, and Snake B3," Meryl suggested. "Just look for the Metal Gear, Solidus, Vamp, you know, any of the things that are important.  
"Good plan," Raiden commented. "We'll be in touch by codec."  
Meryl got off at B1. "See yak." she told them.  
Raiden got off at B2, and left Snake alone after saying "Good luck"  
Snake exited the elevator at B3. There was a large room. It had three floors. He saw Raiden and Meryl above him. At least I can keep an eye on everyone, he thought. He saw three guards. He took them out with his Desert Eagle easily. He continued through the room. There were three doors, and one was broken. Electricity shot out from it. He passed that one. The next one was locked. He needed a key card. He went for the last door. It opened, and inside he found a woman. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was facing the table. He cautiously went over to her. He tapped her, and she awoke. He held his gun out. "Freeze," he told her. Then he stopped.   
"Snake?"  
"Mei Ling!? What are you doing here?"  
"That's what I'd like to know, one minute I'm reading a philosophy book, then next, you wake me up in...Where are we?"  
Snake was confused. "The Santro building. On B3. Meryl's here, so is Raiden."  
"Raiden? The guy from the Big Shell?"  
"That's him. His fiancée is over with Otacon at the Philanthropy building. We need to get you there."  
"Well I certainly don't want to be here! But how do I get all the way to Philanthropy?"  
"I'll know in just a second." Snake called Otacon and told him about Mei Ling.  
"So that's where she was!" was his response. "Tell her to get to the roof, same as Rose. The helicopter will be there."  
"Gotcha." Snake turned off his codec. He turned to Mei Ling. "Go to the roof. By the time you get there, a helicopter will be waiting to take you to Otacon and Rose, Raiden's fiancée."  
"Ok. But what if I get caught?"  
He didn't have an M9 to give her; it was still with Rose. "Run like hell."  
"Well that's helpful!"  
Snake laughed. "Don't worry, just take the elevator as high as it goes, floor 10. That should be the roof. If you're lucky, you won't see any guards there."  
"If I die, I'll kill you," she threatened.  
They both laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine."  
Mei Ling said goodbye and then headed for the elevator. Snake went in the opposite direction. There was a large black door. He cautiously entered it.  
--------------  
Well there's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ if you have any tips/flames/compliments please review and post them! Thanks. 


	4. Metal Gear REN

-----CH 4----  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the Metal Gear series. I wish I did, but I don't, and I never have or will.  
Sorry it took forever, but here ya go!  
-------------  
Snake wasn't sure if he should just send Mei Ling off like that. She's a smart girl, she'll be fine, he thought to himself. He passed the doors and peered into the large black room. He gasped.  
"Metal Gear..."  
The new Metal Gear, Ren. It looked alot like RAY. The difference was that it had wings, like on an airplane but folded down to the sides. Snaked surmised that they open up when the time called for it. He walked closer and saw white markings on the leg. "Santo Inc." it read.  
"What the hell?" he said out loud.  
He called Otacon.  
  
"Otacon, who runs this building?"  
"Why?"  
He paused to think for a second. Then replied "They're the terrorists. They're the one's who made this Metal Gear."  
"What? But Santro Inc. designs computers, what would they do with a Metal Gear?"  
"That's what I need you to find out. Got any ideas about who runs this company?"  
"Yeah," Otacon answered. "His name is Jack Sears. I'll try to dig up some more info."  
"Thanks,"  
  
He turned off his codec and continued examining Ren. It had turbo jets at the feet and shoulders of it. It was a dark blue with two large, white tubes attatched to it's back. Snake assumed they were nuclear missiles. Or that they were meant to hold them. He started to go around to the left side when his codec rang.  
  
"Yeah?"  
"Snake it's me," Raiden answered. "Guess what I just found."  
"Ren? I just found it too. Look down."  
  
Snake looked up and saw Raiden wave. He waved back.  
  
"This thing looks tough," Raiden commented.  
"Your right about that."  
"So what do we do next?"  
"We should all hook up, hang on."  
  
Snake looked around. At the end of the room there was a winding staircase that went from Meryl's floor to his.  
  
"Keep walking, you'll find a staircase. Meet me over here. I'll call Meryl. Talk to you later."  
  
He turned the dial to Meryl's frequency.  
  
"Yeah?" A feminine but tomboyish voice answered.  
"Hey it's me."  
"Hey Snake," she seemed to lighten up, to be less tough. "Watcha need?"  
"Have you made it to the Metal Gear yet?"  
"No, not yet. But I think I'm close. You?"  
"Yeah, this thing looks powerful. Get here as soon as you can. When you see it, keep walking and you'll find a winding staircase. Go down, and Raiden and I will be waiting for you."  
"Got it, I'll get going right away, Snake."  
  
He shut off his codec.  
"So?" a voice asked from behind him.  
Snake jumped and turned around pointing his gun forward. "Raiden, ya kinda snuck up on me there, better be careful. I don't wanna accidentally kill you."  
Raiden laughed. "So? Is Meryl coming?"  
"Any minute now..."  
  
As they waited Snake told him about the Metal Gear being owned by Santro and Jack Sears. They thought of why they might be doing this but found no logical answer. They both faced the imprint of "Santro Inc." and pondered it for a moment. Then, they both felt cold metal against their necks as a voice yelled freeze. They put their arms up.  
Meryl walked in front of them laughing. "Once again I'm able to sneak up on the legendary Solid Snake. And him, too," she laughed, nodding at Raiden. She twirled her guns in her fingertips and then holstered them.  
The three laughed, then Snake told them, "Ok guys, we need to get going. What's next?" His codec rang. "Hang on."  
  
"Yes?"  
"Hello, Solid Snake,"a female voice answered. She sounded german, or russian. Snake couldn't decide. He knew she sounded familiar, though.  
"Who the hell is this?" He asked.  
She laughed. "That is not important right now. What is important, is the location of the nuclear missiles they plan to put into the Metal Gear."  
"How do you know? Who are you?"  
"I have my ways of knowing these things," she mysteriously answered. "Go to the roof. There will be another elevator that will take you to the very bottom floor. You will find the nuclear missiles...as well as me. See you there, Snake."  
  
She cut the transmission before he could try to figure out who she was.  
  
"Snake, what's wrong?" Meryl walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Someone just called me and told me where the nuclear missiles are. She also said she'd see me."  
"Any idea who it could be?" Raiden asked.  
"None..."  
"Well why don't you ask Dr. Emmerich?" Meryl suggested. "I mean, he does hear all the codec calls doesn't he?"  
"Yeah, I'll do that." He said before calling Otacon.  
  
"You catch all that?"  
"Yup," he replied. "and she's right. There is another elevator on the roof. Mei Ling and Rose both saw it."  
"Is Mei Ling alright?"  
"Yeah, she's sleeping."  
"So do you have any idea who it was?"  
"None," he sadly reported. "But I think you guys should head to the missiles. I think whoever "she" is wants to help."  
"So did Grey Fox, and he ended up trying to kill me."  
"But you came out alright! Just go. I suggest you go find some more guns, though. You don't know who else you'll meet there."  
"Right"  
  
He turned off the Codec. He told them they were going to find "her" and the missiles.  
"What are we going to do with the missiles? Does anyone here know how to dismantle it?"  
"I have some coolant," Raiden suggested.  
Meryl laughed, "I think we need something just a tad stronger than that."  
"We'll figure out what to do when we get there. Come on." They headed back for the elevator to the roof.  
---------  
A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it took so long. School is killin' me! And if that's not bad enough my damn computer kept freezing and shyt. Now everything is pretty much back to normal so I'll try and get this updated more often. Don't forget to review pleaze ~_^ 


	5. Dark Scorpion Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period. A/N: I'm sooooo sorry this took so long! I hate my computer, It's been so gay. The internet wasn't working so I couldn't upload any chapters. I was finally able to get my cable modem set up, thank god. I'll try really hard to get this going! Sorry again! Anyway, here's your chapter. ------------------------- They walked on to the roof. The rain was falling gently. The roof was very large, it could fit 3 helicopters on top of it. There was a large billboard advertising Pepsi. They looked around for any one, or any thing. They found nothing but puddles, old newspapers, and the elevator. They went into it, and Meryl nervously pressed the only button: B8. The doors closed and the elevator descended.  
  
The silence nagged Raiden. "So, got any idea who 'she' is?" he asked. "No," he answered. "But she sounds familiar. Very familiar. I have no idea who, though, because almost all the women I've ever met are dead." "What if one of them was revived.like Grey Fox? Do you think they would do that?" Meryl queried. "I doubt it," Snake replied. "I think it would be too much of a hassle. Besides, after Grey Fox got out I'm sure they'd have much more and better security."  
  
The elevator opened and they cautiously entered the dim room. It had gray walls and metal floors. It wasn't very big. The wall they faced as they entered the room had a large map of the continental U.S. Each state had a pin where it's capital was.  
  
"What are they planning?" Snake thought.  
  
The other two walls each had three clear doors. Each of the mini-rooms was packed with ammo, guns, knives, grenades, and mines. They all looked at each other. After a moment, they nodded and went into the rooms picking up and holstering anything they needed. Snake grabbed a Socom, a suppressor, and different kinds of grenades. He wanted to be prepared, but still travel lightly. When they regrouped in the larger room, they wondered what to do next.  
  
After a minute, Meryl said, "What now? I don't think she coming. Maybe we should just lea-"  
  
Meryl was cut off, by something. She started staring forward. Her eyes started to close.  
  
"Meryl? Meryl what's wrong?" Snake walked up to her. He reached out to grab her but something was in his way. "What the hell?" He backed away.  
  
Meryl fell to the ground unconscious. Snake pulled out his Socom. "Where are you?" "Dark Scorpion?" Raiden called out. "Good job, Jack. You're really getting good at this. Of course, though, you always were." Dark Scorpion showed himself. "You know, this stealth thing is really quite fun," he began circling the three, with Meryl on the floor, Snake and Raiden around her. "I can follow you.hear your conversations." He stopped, and then he smiled. "I can even read your minds." "What?" Snake asked incredulously. "You heard me right, Snake." His voice was low, almost at a whisper. "And there's almost nothing you can do to stop me." He smiled wickedly. "I can follow you, peer into your minds, even make you do things," he looked at Meryl, "that you wouldn't normally do." He floated up, and Meryl did too. "Take aim, Meryl." She obeyed. Her gun pointed right at them. She was ready to shoot. "So, heroes, what will you do?" He asked them. Snake and Raiden looked at each other. Then back at him. "We'll kill you," Snake replied coolly. He shot at Scorpion. As Scorpion grabbed Meryl and dodged the bullets, he called out, "Really now? Is that what you're going to do? Well I'm quite sorry, but your girlfriend and I have business to attend to. Shoot them!" Meryl shot 3 bullets at them. They tried to dodge, but Raiden was hit in the leg. He grunted in pain. "We will meet again, Snake!" Scorpion called. His voice echoed throughout the room as he and Meryl disappeared. "Meryl!" Snake shouted. He looked around for them, but they were gone. "Damn!" he punched the wall angrily. "Calm down, we'll find her." Raiden told him. Now where's that lady we were supposed to meet? She should be here by now!" He was holding his leg in pain. "It was a trick, she tricked us into coming here. Where Dark Scorpion was waiting." "I did no such thing!" The mysterious woman's voice called from the elevator door. The shadows covered her, but they faintly saw her figure. "I had no idea Dark Scorpion would be here. It was not my fault. Before you see me, Snake, be prepared." "I'm ready." he nervously replied. Raiden was on the floor holding his bloody leg. He was nervous. The woman walked out. "What the hell?! But you.you were killed. I killed you, Shadow Moses." ------------ A/N: Oooooh don't ya just hate how I leave ya hanging like this? LoL! Don't worry, I'll try really hard to have the next one up by Monday. Monday is my birthday, so I might be doing stuff this weekend. Don't worry, it will be up by Tuesday for sure. And I guarantee you'll find out who the mystery lady is. You might be able to tell.maybe not. I love mysteries.hehehe. 


	6. Sniper Wolf's Explanation

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.I'll let you know if it changes though. A/N: Thanx 4 the reviews! They REALLY help me A LOT! LoL. Hey j/w, but do I really have to put a disclaimer every chapter? Or do I just need one per story? Anyway, enjoy the chapter! PS I already know I spelt Frank's name wrong so sorry ------- "Yes, it's me. Sniper Wolf," she told. "But.how? I thought I killed you?" Snake was very confused. "You did. They revived me. Like Frank Jaegar, Grey Fox." "Why would they go through all that work again? Didn't they learn what they wanted when they did it to Grey Fox?" Snake wondered.  
  
"They had new technology to test. To test on a human. You see, I don't need drugs or an exoskeleton to stay alive," she explained. "I was made to be very strong. And I am." She walked over to a metal pipe on the wall, grabbed it, and smashed it in two. Boiling hot steam poured out, but she didn't need to back up. She couldn't feel it. Snake and Raiden, however, backed up quickly to avoid being burnt. "Technology is way too advanced these days, you know," Raiden said scratching his head. "You're right. With this advanced technology, it's as if I was alive again. More than alive, though. Kind of like superman. I have strength and a very keen sense of intuition. Like a psychic. And as technology advances, people's cruelty gets worse. People now are even crueler than when I was alive. The first time, I mean. Keeping me locked up for 4 years. I told them it was inhuman to keep me locked up. They replied with 'You're not human. You're science. We made you, and you belong to us.'" "That's horrible," Raiden said. "But how did you escape?" Snake asked.  
  
"As the years went by, I grew stronger, smarter. I also grew harsher, angrier. If I wasn't human, they wouldn't be either. They would be dead. I would kill them. I had lost my will to kill that day on Shadow Moses, when I spoke to you for the last time. I realized it wasn't what I wanted to do. But they pushed me to it. They made me kill them. Last month, I snapped, went crazy. Security called them, and they all rushed in to help give me a tranquilizer shot. That's when I did it. I held one doctor hostage until they dropped the shot. When they did, I grabbed one of the security guard's guns. I shot them. I shot them all. And I liked it. It felt good to kill again. I felt," she paused to think of a word. "Alive." "But why are you helping us?" Snake asked her. "You seem like the type who would go crazy and kill everyone she could," Raiden said, thinking of Fortune.  
  
She laughed. "Yes, I suppose I would seem more like that. But, Snake, you helped me. In a way." "By killing you?" "Yes. Like when a dog is very, very sick. You must end it's torture by terminating it's life. Snake, you did that for me. I feel like I owe you." "You don't owe me anything," Snake said gruffly. "Anyway, now that this is all clear we need to find those missiles. And Meryl." "You're right," she said. "Let's go."  
  
Wolf walked over to the wall with the map on it. She ripped off the map, and a small sliver door was behind it. It was just large enough for a dwarf to walk through. It had a keypad next to it. She punched in some numbers and it opened.  
  
Snake was suspicious. "How did you know the input code?" "I told you, I have a very strong intuition. Very strong. Psycho Mantis strong." "Oh," he replied. He didn't fully believe her, but what else could he do? He had no idea where to go. This was the only way, he decided. "Ladies first," Raiden told her.  
  
She smiled then crawled through. While she wasn't looking Raiden gave Snake a skeptical stare. Snake replied by nodding "Yes" then going through. Raiden followed. ------ A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. I just wanted to get another chapter in quickly because I have absolutely NO idea when I can update again. Well, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review! Tips loved and wanted ( 


End file.
